


Possible (26/39)

by Mexta



Series: Possible [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, post-412
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexta/pseuds/Mexta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the shooting range</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible (26/39)

Of course the range was just a bit of vacant space under the El tracks where Mickey's family had rigged up a couple of makeshift targets when they were younger. Once they started getting enough practise in the real world, the targets weren't needed as much, and Mickey hadn't been there in a few months, until Mandy suddenly decided she needed better shooting skills.

Mickey didn't need to be convinced; he was a firm believer in being able to protect yourself. He'd found her a small pocket pistol to start with, which she'd taken to carrying around in her shoulder bag. More recently, she'd become interested in something larger, so he was teaching her two-handed shooting with a Ruger.

He stacked up the cans they used to practise with but before he could get back to Mandy, Ian had stepped up behind her and begun positioning her arms and shoulders. Mickey watched curiously as Ian guided her, murmuring instructions and making small adjustments, then covering her hands with his to help steady her grip.

Mandy fired once, hitting one of the mid-level targets, and Ian made some encouraging comments along with a few suggestions. Shrugging, Mickey went over to re-set the cans and then lit a cigarette and stood by the sidelines.

It was interesting to watch Ian, acting now with such confidence and animation. When had he last shown so much enthusiasm? He'd been comfortable and perhaps a little excited that night at the Jackhammer, but here he seemed at home in a way Mickey hadn't seen in a long while.

Mickey let the two of them continue, accepting his role as target stacker, and occasionally chasing off neighbourhood kids who came to check out the action. By lunchtime Mandy's aim had improved noticeably, to the point where she could hit a set target from about fifty feet away. Mickey wasn't sure he could do much better himself.

Mandy smiled with satisfaction at yet another successful shot. "That'll stop 'em from a block away."

"Lot more effective than that little Saturday night special you've been using," Ian agreed.

She lowered the Ruger reluctantly. "I gotta get to work."

"Nice work," Mickey said, coming over. "Couple more sessions like that and you can change your S&W for this one." 

She started to hand the gun over to him, when Ian stopped her.

"Hang on, lemme see what I can do," he said, reaching for the Ruger.

Mickey went cold, and his grip on the pistol tightened. "Later," he said as lightly as he could. "I'm fuckin' starving. Let's go get a dog."

"Sure, just give me a few shots first." Ian still seemed absorbed in the lesson. "Wanna show Mandz what I meant about leaning into the recoil ... "

Somehow, Mickey couldn't release his grip on the gun. "Nah," he said, coaxing now. "She's gotta get to work. Right, Mandy?" He looked at her but she had turned to pick up her sweater and bag.

"What's your problem, man?" Ian loosened his grip, annoyed now. "Don't want to share your toys?"

"It's not that." Mickey glanced toward Mandy again, then slipped the gun into his waistband and put his other hand on Ian's arm. "I just ... you sure that's a good idea right now?"

"What's a good idea?" Ian said, pulling his arm away impatiently; and then abruptly he understood, perhaps even before Mickey did. "Oh, I get it. Don't give the depressed guy the gun. Is that it?"

Mandy turned back, her dark eyes meeting Mickey's and then flicking to Ian. Mickey couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Not sayin' that," Mickey said, blustering while he tried to think of another explanation.

"Oh, c'mon Ian," Mandy interrupted. She put a hand on Ian's chest, soothingly. "Fiona'll have his balls if she finds out he let you play with guns."

"What does she care?" Ian said.

Mickey let out his breath and sent a mental thank you to his sister. He went over to pick up his own jacket as Mandy took Ian's arm and the two of them began walking away from the range.

"She practically owns Mickey right now," Mandy said, "the way she watches how he treats you ... "

That was a little much, but Mickey wasn't about to complain. "Ay," he said, catching up. "Tell ya what. You get that counsellor skank to tell your family it's okay and you can come out here any time."

"Don't need anyone's permission," Ian said, but the protest seemed a bit mechanical. He shot Mandy a curious look. "What's got you so interested in self-protection lately anyway?"

Mandy shrugged, and Mickey answered for her. "She's working nights at the diner, man. No security around when some meth-head decides to finance his next hit from her tips."

"How you getting home from midnight shifts?" Ian asked, sounding concerned.

"It's not that." Mandy's usual languid drawl had a surprising edge to it, and Mickey glanced at her in surprise. She looked away. "I heard Kenyatta's dropped by there a couple of times asking about me."

Mickey stopped in his tracks. "You _kiddin'_ me? The fuck didn't you tell me that before?"

She lifted a shoulder. "Haven't actually seen him yet."

"The fuck you wanna see his ugly mug for? Me'n Iggy'll take care'a him tomorrow."

" _No_ , Mickey." She spoke firmly. "Don't go looking for him. I can take care of myself."

"The fuck you can. You shoulda told me -- "

" _Mickey_." 

"He's right, though, Mandy," Ian put in gently. "Kenyatta's already shown his colours. You don't need to wait for him to try something first."

"That's right, I know what to expect from him," she said with sudden fierceness. "What about the next guy? How do I know who's going to turn into a psychopath? Sure, my brothers can take out Kenyatta but you can't take out every guy I get involved with in advance. And it's not like I've had such a great track record picking guys," she finished bitterly.

Ian stared at her, open-mouthed, but Mickey had a sick understanding in his gut. Gallaghers wouldn't get it; they didn't see every connection in their world as a possible threat. That was something Milkoviches understood.

"Lip never ... ?" Ian said in a whisper. 

"No," Mandy said, thin-lipped. "Not him. Everyone else."

Mickey chewed on his lip, not sure what to say. He still wanted to deal with Kenyatta but deeper down he wondered if she might be right; maybe that would be about making himself feel better, not protecting her.

"Look," he said finally. "We take Kenyatta out, at least it sets an example. Guys'll think twice before they mess with you."

"Oh, yeah?" She turned on him with unexpected hostility. "And what about dad? Is he gonna think twice this time?"

It felt like a sucker punch. For a second Mickey couldn't breath.

"What're you gonna do when he gets out?" Mandy went on relentlessly. "You teaching him a lesson too, Mickey?"

"I fucking did. I stood up to him." 

"Yeah? Well where's he going when he gets out this time? You think he isn't coming home?"

"Don't worry about that. I'mma figure something out."

Mandy shook her head. "I'm not waiting around this time. That's why I bank my tips. Once I get enough saved for rent I'm out of here. Look," she stopped at the corner as they came up to it. "I gotta go this way. Seeya after work, douchebags."

She set off on her own, toward the diner, and Mickey stared after her, wondering why he'd never seen her this way before, so exposed, so vulnerable, and so determined not to count on anyone else to solve her problems.


End file.
